Full Moon
by mandossi
Summary: [Lu HanxMin Seok fic] Ketika aku menengok ke dalam lewat salah satu jendela yang rusak, seseorang berambut merah maroon, menatapku seolah aku ini mangsa barunya! / Shounen-ai / BoysLove / IT'S YAOI! / Warn inside


Author : **ulzzangrara**

Title : **Full Moon**

Main Cast :

**Kim Min Seok**

**Lu Han**

**Wu Yi Fan**

Pairing : **Crack**

Length : **OneShoot**

Rated : **T+**

Genre : **Shounen-ai, Fantasy, Romance**

Summary : _[pair!LuMin slight!KrisMin] Ketika aku menengok ke dalam lewat salah satu jendela yang rusak, seseorang berambut merah maroon, menatapku seolah aku ini mangsa barunya! / Shounen-ai / BoysLove / IT'S YAOI! / Warn inside!_

-o0o-

_**Flashback**_

-Minseok side / PoV-

Kata orang-orang dulu, setiap bulan purnama sempurna, tidak ada kejadian yang aneh. Semua masih tenang dan cantik. Ya, tentu saja cantik, bulan purnama bukankah cantik?

Tapi.. suatu hari, mungkin ketika aku berumur 2 tahun, orang-orang mulai panik ketika mereka menemukan jasad seorang pria –kalau tidak salah ingat itu paman Oh, di dekat bangunan tua yang ada di desaku. Awalnya jasad paman Oh tidak terkenali, tapi setelah diteliti akhirnya mereka tahu, kalau itu paman Oh. Istri paman Oh sempat tak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari karena terlalu shock dengan jasad paman Oh yang benar-benar hancur, seakan ia dicabik-cabik oleh hewan seperti harimau atau sejenisnya. Ibu langsung memelukku sangat erat waktu itu.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, kegiatan setiap bulan purnama sempurna tidak seperti dulu –keluar rumah dan mengunjungi pasar malam, sekarang warga desa lebih memilih di dalam rumah, sedang bulan purnama atau tidak, mereka tetap di dalam rumah. Mereka terlalu takut untuk sekedar berkeliling desa. Dan setiap bulan purnama pula lolongan hewan –dan aku juga tidak terlalu tahu itu hewan apa, selalu terdengar. Itu kadang membuatku merinding saat mendengarnya.

_**Flackback end**_

-o0o-

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut orange tengah kebingunan dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh bosnya. Mengambil foto hewan yang ada di bangunan tua itu. Apa-apan bosnya itu? Okay, okay, pemuda itu akui kalau bosnya itu tampan dan _cool_nya tidak ada yang menyamai lagi. Tapi, hei, mengabadikan hewan yang di takut-takuti seluruh warga desa itu menyeramkan.

Pemuda yang mempunyai _name tag_ Kim Min Seok itu mendesah pelan. Bagaimana ia dapat mengambil fotonya jika ibunya saja melarang? Setidaknya ia harus mencari celah agar dapat keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya. _That's all_.

**Bagaimana jika aku melihat-lihat bangunan tua itu sore hari? Uhm, orang-orang desa tidak akan ada yang tahu. Ah, tapi tidak! Aku masih mencintai hidupku, bertemu dengannya sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawaku. Ah~ tapi jika aku tidak menemuinya, pekerjaanku akan hilang. Iya? Tidak? Iya? Tidak? Aish! Ya! Ini membingungkan!**_Min Seok.

Min Seok berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Rambutnya yang semula rapi kini terlihat sedikit teracak-acak karena ulahnya sendiri. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang ia buat seperti awan. Memikirkan lagi keputusan terakhirnya. Hidup tanpa pekerjaan dan merepotkan ibunya? Tidak. Min Seok itu laki-laki, tidak mungkin jika ia merepotkan ibunya.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Min Seok menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia melangkah ke arah pintu, membuka pintu itu dan Min Seok mendapati ibunya tengah tersenyum.

"Makan malam sudah siap, sayang. Turunlah, ibu menunggu di bawah, _ne_?" ibu Min Seok tetap tersenyum, kerutan-kerutan di pipi sang ibu menunjukkan jika ia sudah tua. Dan yah, itu benar, ibu Min Seok udah berumur sekitar 70-an. Jika kalian bertanya kemana ayah Min Seok, jawabannya, ayah Min Seok lebih dulu tidak ada. Bahkan sebelum kejadian terburuk yang menimpa keluarga Oh 21 tahun yang lalu.

Mungkin, jika Min Seok tidak menangguk menanggapi ucapan ibunya, ibunya tak akan melenggang pergi. Min Seok tersenyum mengingat ia dulu selalu merepotkan ibunya. Masa kanak-kanaknya sungguh membahagiakan baginya. Dan detik berikutnya ia juga melenggang ke meja makan.

Ia duduk di samping ibunya. Mengambil mangkok berukuran sedang yang sudah berisikan nasi. Di hadapannya ada sup dan _bulkkogi_ yang menjadi favorit Min Seok dari kecil. Ia tersenyum senang, ibunya masih mau menyediakan makanan-makanan seperti ini. Ahh, sepertinya Min Seok tahu apa yang harus ia pilih untuk tugas itu, yah, walaupun beresiko untuknya dan ibunya.

Dan makan malam itu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, penuh canda tawa dari Min Seok dan ibunya. Membuat suasana yang sangat iri jika melihat kedekatan mereka.

-o0o-

Min Seok mengatakan pada ibunya jika ia akan mengelilingi desa sore ini. Awalnya ibu Min Seok menolak, bahkan sangat menolak keinginan Min Seok. Tapi dengan alasan Min Seok yang seperti ini "Apa ibu tidak kasihan padaku? Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat tempat kelahiranku" dan ibunya dengan berat hati, akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Sebenarnya Min Seok juga tidak tega berkata seperti itu, tapi ini sudah keputusan yang ia buat. Jadi, menyesalpun tidak berpengaruh 'kan?

Ia sudah di sebelah Barat desa tempat ia tinggal. Sedangkan bangunan tua itu berada di utara desa. Kedua kaki Min Seok lelah mengelilingi desa, ini saja baru 3 kilo dari rumahnya. Min Seok tidak pernah menyangka jika desanya seluas ini. Apa ini karena dirinya jarang keluar rumah? Ya, tentu saja, bagaimana kau ini Min Seok! Ckck.

Kakinya terus saja melangkah. Pakaiannya yang tebal benar-benar panas jika digunakan dalam waktu seperti ini. Hey, omong-omong, bukankah jarak bangunan tua itu sudah tidak jauh lagi? Bahkan Min Seok dapat melihat puncak bangunan itu; yang menurutnya tingginya sekitar 10 meter. Puncak bangunan itu merupakan arah mata angin dengan bentuk _rooster_.

Ah, ini dia awal pagar penghalang halaman bangunan itu dengan jalan utama. Pagarnya berwarna putih dengan besi-besi berkarat yang diwarnai dengan warna hitam. Dan, mungkin karena faktor waktu, pagar itu ditumbuhi tanaman liar yang senang menempel daripada di bawah. Ah, sialnya Min Seok lupa apa nama tanaman itu.

Kaki-kakinya tetap melangkah, tapi arah pandangnya pada bangunan tua itu. Ia terkesikap dan juga takut pada bangunan itu. Ia tetap memandang kagum bangunan yang kini ada di hadapannya ini, hingga tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai pada gerbang utama bangunan itu.

Bangunan tua ini dulunya pabrik. Ah, atau bisa dibilang pencampuran antara rumah sakit dengan pabrik pembuat mantel bulu yang paling laris di desanya. Pendistribusiannya di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Jangan tanyakan kenapa rumah sakit bisa bersandingan, bahkan satu bangunan dengan pabrik. Min Seok saja tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, bangunan ini sudah ditutup bahkan sebelum ia dilahirkan. Ia juga tidak pernah bertanya pada ibunya, waktu itu ia masih kecil dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan kejadian bangunan tua ini. Dan mungkin sekarang ia tetap tidak berani. Ia terlalu takut untuk membuat ibunya paranoid sendiri dan makin mengekang Min Seok.

Tangan kecil Min Seok mencoba mendorong gerbang tua itu. Ia melakukannya sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar decitan dari engsel berkarat yang ada pada gerbang itu.

KRIET

Uh, usahanya tetap saja gagal. Engsel itu tetap menimbulkan bunyi _klise_ yang mengganggu telinga.

SRET

Sejenak Min Seok merasa ada sosok lain ada di dekatnya. Ia melirik sebentar jam _orange smooth _ yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 17.49 pm. Jantunganya berdegup kencang. Min Seok bahkan tidak sadar jika langit mulai menggelap.

Dan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengitari halaman bangunan itu. Melihat-lihat struktur-struktur bangunan tua ini dengan teliti. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan bangunan tua ini. Jika bukan karena bosnya; yang kini ia sebut gila, memberi tugas seperti ini, Min Seok lebih memilih untuk tidur di dalam rumah. Bukankah itu lebih baik?

Jantungnya seperti terpompa dengan sangat cepat saat ia melewati salah satu jendela yang rusak. Ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut merah _maroon_ yang berdiri tepat di belakang jendela, tengah menatapnya dengan tajam seolah ia ini mangsa barunya. Min Seok menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menolak mentah-mentah apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Dan benar saja, seseorang itu menghilang begitu saja. Min Seok _sedikit_ bernafas lega.

SRAK SRAK

Min Seok kali ini makin merinding karena suara itu. Maka dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan camera SLR yang memang sudah ia siapkan dari awal ia berangkat. Walaupun ia hanya mendapatkan foto seseorang itu, dan bukan hewan yang dimaksud, setidaknya Min Seok sudah berusaha 'kan? Lagipula, seseorang yang Min Seok lihat tadi, sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Mungkin hanya ia saja? Atau seluruh desa juga tidak tahu? Satu kata. Entahlah.

"Kau mencari apa?" sebuah sapaan yang terlontar dari _entah-siapa_ membuat Min Seok terlonjak kaget. Ia membalikkan badannya secara reflek karena suara itu berasal dari arah belakangnya. Matanya membulat tak sempurna. Pasalnya, seseorang yang ia lihat di dekat jendela tadi, kini berada dihadapannya. Dan yang Min Seok sesali adalah saat mulutnya tanpa sadar mengatakan kata "Tampan" pada orang di hadapannya ini. Mungkin sekarang pipinya sudah memerah karena malu. Sedangkan orang itu tersenyum.

Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersadar, ia bahkan belum tahu siapa orang di hadapannya ini. Kembali ia merinding dan pipinya makin memerah. Entah kenapa ia juga mem_blushing_ disaat ia merinding ketakutan.

"Ya! _Neo nuguya_?!" tanya Min Seok. Tapi mungkin lebih pantas disebut pekikan karena Min Seok terlalu mengeraskan suaranya. Orang di hadapannya ini seakan berpura-pura berpikir. Dan gayanya itu, astaga.. membuat pipi Min Seok semakin memerah. Tangan kanannya berada pada dagunya yang lancip, sedangkan wajahnya menghadap ke atas, seperti menimbang-nimbang ia akan menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak.

"Ya! Aku bertanya padamu!" pekik Min Seok lagi. Dan kali ini orang itu menghadap ke arah Min Seok. Mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Min Seok erat. Min Seok yang perlakukan seperti itu membulatkan matanya tak sempurna. **Apa-apan dia?!**_batin Min Seok kesal.

"Ya! Lepaskan!" Min Seok memberontak, tapi orang itu seakan tidak menghiraukannya. Ia malah menarik Min Seok ke dalam bangunan tua itu. Umpatan kasar bahkan sudah Min Seok lontarkan. Ayolah, Min Seok sangat ketakutan saat ini. Dimulai dari orang yang tidak kenal menyeretnya ke dalam bangunan tua. Bangunan yang seumur hidup belum pernah Min Seok masuki. Dan kini ia masuk bersama dengan orang aneh!

"Diamlah, kau cerewet sekali, seperti gadis yang sedang diculik saja" orang itu berucap di hadapan Min Seok dengan wajah _pokerface_nya. Min Seok _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan orang itu. **Apa?! Gadis?! Ya! Aku ini laki-laki brengsek!**_umpat Min Seok. Wajahnya ia buat ekspresi kesal, marah, dan mungkin.. takut?

BRUK

Orang itu menghempaskan Min Seok pada sofa usang yang ada pada bangunan itu. Sofa itu sepertinya sudah lama ada di sini. Debu-debu yang berada di sofa itu bertebaran di mana-mana yang membuat hidung siapa saja menjadi gatal. Min Seok tiba-tiba saja bersin-bersin karena debu yang tidak sengaja ia hirup. Oh, oh, bangunan ini memang penuh debu dari awal Min Seok masuk, hidungnya sudah memerah karena gatal.

"Bukankah tadi kau bertanya padaku? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" orang itu memandang Min Seok yang tengah menutupi hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan yang dilihat hanya bisa memandang balik. Min Seok sebenarnya ingin bertanya lagi, tapi karena debu-debu yang mengganggu hidungnya terpaksa membuat Min Seok hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya orang itu. Ia mengernyit bingung saat melihat Min Seok tidak merespon ucapannya.

Orang berambut merah _maroon_ itu Lu Han namanya. Sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya ia menyeret seseorang yang mungkin ia duga sebagai penduduk desa ini. Lu Han memincingkan matanya saat orang di hadapannya ini menggeleng. Dengan keberanian yang terpaksa, Lu Han mendekati orang itu. Iris mata elangnya menangkap _name tag_ pada baju orang di hadapannya ini. Kim Min Seok.

Tangan-tangan kekar Lu Han menarik paksa kedua tangan Min Seok yang menutupi hidung juga mulutnya. Sontak saja Min Seok kembali bersin-bersin. Lu Han kembali mengeryit bingung. **Kenapa orang ini?**_batin Lu Han. Lu Han melepaskan salah satu cengkraman tangannya, dan tanpa jijik ia menghimpit hidung Min Seok dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Sedangkan Min Seok membuka mulutnya sedikit demi dapat bernafas. **Gila! Orang ini gila!**_umpat Min Seok.

Min Seok tersadar jika ia sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Tidak, ini bukan karena debu-debu yang mengelilinginya. Pita suaranya seolah tidak berfungsi jika mendengar suara orang di hadapannya ini. He-hey?! Apa baru saja ia bilang, jika mendengar suara orang di hadapannya ini? Jadi dari tadi jantungnya berdegup kencang karena orang ini? Bukan karena rasa takut?

"Kau kenapa, hn?" tanya Lu Han. Posisinya masih tidak berubah. Hanya saja wajahnya kini mulai mendekat ke wajah Min Seok. Iris elangnya menatap iris coklat Min Seok lekat. Min Seok juga mulai menatap iris elang Lu Han. Tiba-tiba saja sensasi aneh ia rasakan di sekitar pipinya. Mungkin sekarang pipi _chubby_ itu kembali memerah.

"_Kau tidak sadar jika aku alergi, bodoh?_" umpat Min Seok kesal. Ah, ia bersumpah jika ia spontan mengatakan hal itu. Duh, salahkan saja wajah Lu Han yang semakin mendekat!

"Kenapa suaramu jadi aneh?" bingung Lu Han. Lagipula Lu Han juga tidak tahu apa itu alergi. Jadi daripada bertanya yang aneh-aneh, lebih baik ia menanyakan kenapa suara Min Seok berubah jadi aneh.

Bukannya menjawab, tangan Min Seok tiba-tiba saja menyingkirkan tangan Lu Han yang berada di hidungnya, lalu menggantinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Bibirnya mengkerut lucu.

Akhirnya dengan keberanian, Min Seok membuka himpitan di hidungnya. Dan berusaha mengatakannya secepat mungkin.

"Siapa kau ini?!" teriak Min Seok kesal. Sontak kedua tangan Lu Han menutupi telinganya sendiri. **Astaga, suara macam apa itu?**_batin Lu Han. Bukannya apa, ini pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi lagi dengan orang setelah –ah, Lu Han saja lupa kapan ia terakhir kali berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Aku Lu Han. Kau puas?" jawab Lu Han, tangannya masih menutupi telinganya, mengantisipasi jika Min Seok akan berteriak lagi. Sedangkan Min Seok hanya mengangguk-angguk, lalu ada sebuah pertanyaan yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Kau tinggal di sini? Kau ini manusia bukan?" tanya Min Seok polos. Lu Han mengernyit.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Min Seok mengangguk polos. Ada rasa aneh di ulu hati Lu Han saat melihat Min Seok mengangguk polos seperti itu. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa gemas dengan tingkah polos laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Apa kau juga penasaran dengan bangunan ini?" tanya Lu Han. Lagi, Min Seok hanya mengangguk polos.

"Mau kuceritakan dari awal?" dan kini Lu Han sudah duduk di sebelah Min Seok, sepertinya lebih nyaman berada di samping Min Seok daripada di depannya –itu menurut Lu Han.

Dan Lu Han memulai ceritanya.

"Jadi, kau tahu sendiri kalau bangunan ini dulunya pabrik yang bersandingan dengan rumah sakit, bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Apa kau tahu yang terjadi saat seorang dokter yang paling dikagumi di sini berbuat suatu kegagalan?"

"Aku rasa –eumh, tidak"

"Kau kenal Wu Yi Fan?"

"Eung? Siapa dia?" Lu Han mendesah kecil.

"Umur berapa kau sekarang?" kedua tangan Min Seok membentuk 'V' yang berarti 22. Lu Han mendecak, pantas saja Min Seok tidak tahu. Kejadiannya kan sekitar setengah abad yang lalu.

"Baiklah. Wu Yi Fan itu dokter muda yang sudah ditugaskan di mana-mana. Dan di desa ini adalah tempat _studywork_ nya yang terakhir, jika di sini ia lulus maka ia akan diangkat menjadi dokter spesialis umum di rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul. Dia berbadan tinggi dan atletis. Semua warga desa ini sangat mengagumi sosok Yi Fan. Dia juga tegas dan berwibawa tinggi. Mungkin juga sangat _arrogant_, tapi tidak ia tunjukkan secara langsung–"

Lu Han memberi jeda sebentar untuk mengingat kembali apa saja yang terjadi waktu itu.

"–tanggal 30 Mei 1989, ia menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Ia tidak pernah menemui 'itu' selama hidupnya. Dan mungkin ini sesuatu yang baru, jadi ia berusaha keras untuk menelitinya. Setelah 4 bulan; itu sudah melebihi batas waktu _studywork_ nya, ia bisa mengetahui apa 'itu' yang ia temukan. Yi Fan menamainya _HuWolf_"

Lu Han kembali berhenti sejenak.

"Ia menolak untuk diajak kembali ke Seoul. Kau tahu karena apa?" Min Seok menggeleng kecil. Iris coklat Min Seok menatap lekuk wajah Lu Han tapi ia tetap mendengarkan Lu Han bercerita.

"Dia sedang membuat _serum_ untuk percobaan ilegalnya. Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali _HuWolf _itu sendiri. Setiap hari _HuWolf_ ini diambil darah dan bulu-bulunya yang rontok. Dan itu berlangsung 3 bulan lamanya. Sampai pada bulan November, ia menyobakan _serum_ itu pada dirinya sendiri. Membiarkan sang _HuWolf_ terkurung selama beberapa kurun waktu, dan menyaksikan kegagalan sang dokter–"

Lu Han menjilati bibirnya dengan perasaan tidak suka. Matanya menatap tajam lantai di depannya.

"–sang dokter pun berubah menjadi seperti _HuWolf_–"

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau bilang dokter Yi Fan gagal sementara ia dapat berubah menjadi _HuWolf_?" Min Seok menyela. Dan tanpa disadari Lu Han, ia menatap tajam Min Seok. Dan seketika itu juga Min Seok terdiam. Merenggut kesal.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, ia tetap saja gagal. Dan ia tidak menjadi _HuWolf_ sepenuhnya, ia hanya berubah menjadi _Wolf_. Tanpa bisa berubah menjadi _Human_. Tapi anehnya, ia dapat berbicara seperti kau dan aku" Min Seok memiringkan kepalanya penasaran. Dapat berbicara?

"Sekarang di mana _HuWolf_ dan dokter itu?" Lu Han menghela nafasnya.

"Apa jika kuberitahu, kau berjanji tidak akan takut pada apapun yang ada di diriku?" Lu Han berbalik tanya. Min Seok membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau sang dokter?!"

"Bukan, bodoh! Sudah kubilang dokter itu bernama Yi Fan sedangkan namaku Lu Han!" kali ini Min Seok memajukan bibirnya. Ia kan hanya menebak.

"Baiklah. Kau berjanji tidak?" tanya Lu Han lagi. Min Seok mengangguk pelan.

"Aku –eumh, sang _HuWolf_. Kau puas?" Lu Han berucap sedikit ragu. Ia takut Min Seok takut pada dirinya. Dan tanpa di duga, Min Seok memberikan respon yang berbeda.

"Oh.. jadi kau si _HuWolf_ itu" Min Seok manggut-manggut dengan gaya polosnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?! Apa?!" pekik Min Seok tiba-tiba. Lu Han mendecak. Ternyata responnya sama saja. Dan, tunggu! Pikiran _evil_ Lu Han tiba-tiba saja hidup. Sepertinya sekali-kali mengerjai Min Seok tidak apa-apa.

"Kau tidak percaya? Mau kubuktikan?" tawar Lu Han sembari berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dari Min Seok. Tanpa persetujuan dari Min Seok, Lu Han merubah dirinya menjadi makhluk lain. Min Seok sama sekali tidak tahu makhluk apa yang ada di hadapannya kini.

Makhluk di hadapannya ini seperti anjing. Hanya saja makhluk ini memiliki bulu yang lebih banyak, dan warna bulunya sangat aneh. Warna merah _maroon_.

"Bagaimana? Kau percaya?" tanya makhluk yang ada di hadapannya itu –Lu Han. Lu Han mulai mendekat secara perlahan ke arah Min Seok yang membuat laki-laki _chubby_ itu meringsut ke belakang sofa. Dengan pelan Min Seok menganggukkan kepalanya. Lucu.

Lu Han menyeringai. Dengan sengaja ia meloncat ke arah Min Seok, dan membuat Min Seok tersentak kaget. Punggungnya sudah mencapai batas pada sandaran sofa; yang membuatnya tak dapat bergerak kemana-mana lagi. Sedangkan Lu Han berada di depan tubuh Min Seok, kaki-kaki Lu Han berada di sebelah paha Min Seok. Pergerakan Min Seok benar-benar terkunci.

"A-apa ya-ng kau lakukan, hah?!" teriak Min Seok ketakutan. Sepertinya ia akan menjadi paranoid setelah kejadian ini. Dan kedua tangan Min Seok serasa enggan untuk menyentuh tubuh Lu Han yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"_Memakan_mu mungkin" Lu Han menjulurkan lidahnya, dengan pelan ia menjilati daerah sekitar pipi Min Seok. Sedangkan objek yang dijilat oleh Lu Han hanya mematung. **Astaga, aku akan mati… Tuhan selamatkan aku!**_teriak Min Seok dalam hati. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat, takut-takut akan apa yang akan Lu Han lakukan padanya.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Lu Han pelan. Uhm, sepertinya Lu Han sudah kecanduan akan kulit Min Seok. Sedangkan Min Seok _blank _seketika. Boleh? Untuk apa? Ketika pikirannya masih bekerja demi mencerna apa yang diucapkan Lu Han. Tiba-tiba saja pikiran _kotor_nya sliwer /? di pikirannya.

"Haha, tentu saja TIDAK" jawab Min Seok dengan tawa sinis di awalnya. Lu Han mendecak kecil. Lalu iapun beringsut turun dari tubuh Min Seok. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Min Seok, ada sosok lain yang seperti Lu Han, tengah menatap mereka dari ruang sebelah kanan.

"Hey, hey, ada _tamu_ rupanya. Lulu-_ya_, kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang padaku akan ada _tamu_ manis seperti dia?" sosok itu berjalan mendekat. Kali ini warna bulunya _blonde_ kuning. Dan sejujurnya, Min Seok merinding ketakutan sekarang. Ia seperti ter_skack_ dengan dua makhluk aneh di hadapannya ini.

"Menyingkirlah Yi Fan, dia milikku" entahlah, sepertinya Min Seok tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan Lu Han barusan. Ia terlalu takut sekarang.

.

.

Tunggu dulu! Yi Fan? Wu Yi Fan?! Min Seok membelalakan matanya. O-oi, jadi dia dokter Yi Fan itu?

"Ck, aku hanya ingin _mencicipi_nya"

"Tidak akan. Dia milikku Yi Fan"

"Sedikit saja Lu. Kau tahu aku tidak mendapat _makan_ darimu dua hari ini"

"Tidak dan Tidak"

"Kalau begitu aku akan _memakan_mu"

"Hei bodoh, sudah kubilang kalau ia milikku. Berarti aku miliknya!" Yi Fan mendesis kesal saat Lu Han menyeringai. Sedangkan Min Seok? Ayolah, dia juga bukan tipe laki-laki _polos_. Jadi ia hanya memasang _pokerface_ mendengar percakapan _frontal_ dari dua makhluk itu.

"Aish _jinjja_~! Aku pergi sajalah. _Lapar_ sekali rasanya" Yi Fan memutar bola mata, lalu melenggang pergi. Sedangkan Lu Han terlihat bersiap-siap akan berteriak dengan rasa kesalnya.

"HEI BODOH! KAU ITU LAPAR DALAM ARTI APA HAH?!"

-o0o-

"Jadi, dia itu Wu Yi Fan?" tanya Min Seok saat Lu Han bisa bernafas dengan teratur lagi, lalu mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Min Seok.

"Itu yang disebut _Wolf_. Dia tidak bisa berubah lagi menjadi yang lain. Eum, _Baozi_, sepertinya kau harus membantuku untuk meminta maaf" ungkap Lu Han. Min Seok tidak mengerti. Minta maaf untuk apa?

"Yang membunuh laki-laki 21 tahun yang lalu adalah… aku dan Yi Fan. Kumohon, _baozi_, bantu aku" Lu Han berucap pelan, sangat pelan. Min Seok terkesikap, tidak menyangka akan pengakuan Lu Han. Sebenarnya, Min Seok sudah berencana akan menyakan hal itu pada Lu Han, tapi sepertinya rencana itu batal. Lu Han sudah mengungkapkannya lebih dulu.

"Ke-kenapa kau membunuhnya, Lu?" kali ini Min Seok yang bertanya dengan pelan. Wajah putih Lu Han terlihat memerah.

"Itu.. Waktu itu dia lewat depan bangunan ini, aku dan Yi Fan berada di halaman untuk melihat proses bulan purnama. Aku dalam bentuk manusia saat itu. Dan secara tidak sengaja, dia melihat kami dan berjalan dengan sedikit sempoyongan ke arah kami. Ketika itu, aku hanya melihatnya dengan waspada, sedangkan Yi Fan bersembunyi di belakangku" Lu Han menghentikan sebentar ceritanya. Iris elangnya melirik Min Seok sekilas, lalu melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

-o0o-

_**Flashback**_

"Kalian siapa, hah?!" tuan Oh berteriak dengan kesadaran yang sedikit. **Sepertinya pria ini sedang mabuk**_batin Lu Han. Tidak, ia tidak bermasalah jika pria ini memukulinya, ia hanya takut jika nanti ia dalam bentuk _Wolf_nya di bulan purnama seperti ini, dan pria ini mencari amarah Lu Han, yang terjadi sangatlah buruk.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, tuan" perintah Lu Han dengan halus. Yi Fan yang berada di belakangnya menggeram pelan. Hembusan angin menerpa tubuh ketiga makhluk itu.

"Aku tanya kalian siapa! Bukan menyuruhku pergi!" bentak tuan Oh marah. Ck, pengaruh alkohol rupanya. Lu Han mengatur nafasnya. Gejalanya mulai terlihat. Ukh, ia tidak tanggung jawab kalau terjadi sesuatu pada pria di hadapannya ini.

SRING

"AWOOOOOO~" Lu Han dan Yi Fan melolong dengan keras. Bulu-bulu mereka bergerak-gerak karena hembusan angin yang semakin kencang. Tuan Oh mematung dengan tiba-tiba saat ia melihat dua _monster_ besar di hadapannya. Lu Han dan Yi Fan tiba-tiba saja menatap tuan Oh dengan kilatan lapar dan marah. Tanpa aba-aba, mereka berdua berlari dengan cepat ke arah tuan Oh, sedangkan tuan Oh yang ingin berlari segera berhenti karena tiba-tiba melihat dua _monster_ tadi, yang sekarang mengelilinginya. Satu berada di depan dan satu lagi di belakangnya.

"TIDAK ARRRRGGHHHHH"

CRAS

_**Flashback End**_

-o0o-

"Aku berani bersumpah,_ baozi_. Aku benar-benar sudah menyuruhnya untuk pergi" Min Seok menekuk wajahnya tidak percaya. Jadi, apa Lu Han dan Yi Fan harus disalahkan? Atau ketidaksadaran paman Oh? **Huaaa aku bingung!**_batin Min Seok.

"_Baozi_?" ucapan Lu Han membuat Min Seok menoleh dengan sedikit kaku.

"Bantu aku, _jebal_~" Min Seok memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. Lalu mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Lu Han. Lu Han tersenyum kecil.

"Ehm, Lu"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku _baozi_?" kini Lu Han tertawa dengan keras. Sedangkan Min Seok menggembungkan pipinya, kesal rasanya kalau ia bertanya malah ditertawakan. Dan setelahnya Lu Han mencubit pipi Min Seok dengan keras dan gemas.

"Ah! Lu, Lu! Ini sakit! YA!"

-o0o-

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Lu Han dan Min Seok hanya mengangguk. Setelah percakapan mereka tadi, tiba-tiba Min Seok melirik jam _orange smooth _miliknya. Dan bingo! Bisa ditebak Min Seok gelagapan sendiri melihat jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul 9 malam itu.

"Ibu, aku pulang~" Min Seok berteriak setelah ia melepas alas kakinya dan menaruhnya pada rak yang ada di sebelah kanan. Ibu Min Seok tiba-tiba saja berlari dan memeluk anak tunggalnya itu. Dan Min Seok terkejut saat ibunya sesegukan. Uhh, Min Seok menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Ibu, tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa" Min Seok mengusap-usap punggung ibunya. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

"Lain huks kali jangan pulang selarut ini, nak" ibu Min Seok masih sesegukan. Dan Min Seok hanya bisa mengangguk. Lalu ia baru ingat bahwa ia pulang juga membawa seseorang. Min Seok melepaskan pelukan ibunya dengan lembut.

"Ibu, aku membawa teman. Lu Han-_ssi_, kemarilah~!" Min Seok membalikkan badannya, dan ibu Min Seok pun ikut melihat ke arah anaknya melihat.

"Uhm, malam, nyonya Kim" sapa Lu Han ramah. Ia sedikit membungkuk.

"Siapa dia Minnie?" bisik ibu Min Seok. Min Seok tersenyum kecil, padahal dalam hati ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Teman kantorku, ibu. Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di jalan pulang tadi" Min Seok berbohong. Lu Han juga sepertinya biasa-biasa saja. Terlalu santai malah menurut Min Seok.

"Apa kau sudah makan nak?" Min Seok spontan mengangguk. Ibunya menghela nafas. Lalu ibu Min Seok melihat ke arah Lu Han, dan bertepatan Lu Han juga melihat ibu Min Seok.

DEG

"Ikut ibu sebentar, nak"

"Eung? Ah, baiklah. Lu, aku tinggal sebentar" dan Lu Han hanya mengangguk setuju.

-o0o-

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan ibu mu?" Lu Han berbaring di sebelah Min Seok. Mereka sudah berada di kamar Min Seok sekarang. Min Seok tersentak.

"Ya! Kau tidur di bawah, Lu Han!" Min Seok berteriak kecil sembari mendorong Lu Han ke bawah.

"Aku akan tidur di bawah jika kau menceritakan apa yang kau bicarakan dengan ibu mu" Lu Han menyeringai saat ia melihat wajah Min Seok memerah.

"Uh, baiklah, ibu bilang jika ia pernah melihat iris mata mu 21 tahun yang lalu di semak-semak yang berada di belakang pagar pembatas. Ia hanya menasehatiku agar hati-hati dengan mu" Min Seok mengecrutkan bibirnya lucu. "Sudah kan? Sekarang turunlah ke bawah, Lu!" Min Seok lagi-lagi mendorong Lu Han ke bawah.

GREP

"_Baozi_, dengarkan kata-kata ku ini… aku… ah entah sejak kapan aku merasakan rasa aneh pada hatiku. Apa kau juga punya rasa aneh sepertiku? Jika iya, beritahu rasa apa itu. Lagipula, kau tak perlu berhati-hati denganku. Aku, tak akan pernah menyakitimu. Dan jika itu terjadi, mungkin, aku tak pantas hidup lagi" Lu Han membisikan kata itu tepat di telinga Min Seok. Dadanya berdesir dengan sedikit rasa sakit. Wajah Min Seok memerah.

"Apa kau percaya jika seorang _Wolf_ memiliki rasa aneh pada seorang lelaki cantik? Kuharap kau percaya. Karena aku sekarang merasakan rasa itu, _baozi_." ia mengecup dahi Min Seok cepat. Lalu mulai turun dari ranjang Min Seok.

"Lu, aku berjanji akan menemanimu, sampai kapanpun. Jika besok keluarga Oh tidak menerima permintaan maafmu, dan seluruh warga desa mengusirmu, aku akan ikut denganmu. Aku, juga tidak mengerti rasa apa itu, Lu. Aku masih tidak mengerti" Min Seok berucap setelah Lu Han benar-benar berada di bawah. Sedangkan Lu Han tersenyum manis.

"Jika ibumu tidak mengizinkanmu? Baiklah, lupakan saja dulu rasa itu, _baozi_. Mungkin belum sekarang kita tahu"

"Ibu akan mengizinkanku. Karena ia sudah tahu perasaanku. Yah, mungkin secara tidak sengaja aku kesal saat ia menjelek-jelekkanmu. Maaf ibu~!" rengek Min Seok. ia mengecrutkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu. Mungkin jika Lu Han melihat Min Seok saat ini, ia tidak akan _selamat_ dari terkaman _lapar_ Lu Han.

"Ah, jalani saja hari esok. Mungkin kita akan tahu besok 'kan? Hidup itu penuh kejutan, Lu" tambahnya. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi lebih sedikit lembut.

"Hn, terima kasih, _baozi_" Lu Han bergumam kecil. Min Seok masih dapat mendengarnya, lalu tersenyum dengan mata yang menatap langit-langit kamarnya, sama halnya dengan Lu Han.

"Baiklah, Lu. Selamat tidur"

"Ya, selamat tidur"

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang paling manis. Besok Lu Han akan menganggap _baozi_ sebagai miliknya. Ah, dia memang sudah menganggap Min Seok sebagai miliknya sejak ia bertemu dengan Yi Fan tadi siang, bersama Min Seok tentu saja. Dan mungkin besok, Lu Han akan benar-benar menjauhkan _baozi_-nya dari Yi Fan si mesum itu. Lu Han juga bingung, dia mantan _dokter_ tapi kenapa mesumnya tingkat tinggi? Astaga.

"_Baozi_, aku akan tidur di sampingmu saja" Lu Han bermonolog. Lalu beranjak dan mendapati Min Seok menghadap ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sekali saja?" ia menatap Min Seok dengan memelas. Berharap dibolehkan.

"TIDAK LU HAN!" lalu mendorong Lu Han dengan keras tanpa perduli rintihan dari Lu Han. Kejam.

**END or TBC?** OuO

Eh, kenapa TBC coba -.- END aja dah~ *plak

Hehe, ff sebelah belum kelar udah update baru aje lu thor *timpuk* uhh maap, LuMin feel saya lagi kambuh, jadi yaaaaaaaa ini sebagai pelampiasan dari inspirasi berlebihan saya XD

Eungg ini bener rated T+ kan? Hehe

Okehlah, last mind to RnR?^^


End file.
